kosovoiskosovofandomcom-20200214-history
Philippinesball
Republic of the |nativename = Ball ng Republika ng Pilipinas |founded = 2019 |onlypredecessor = w:c:polandball:Philippinesball |predicon = Philippines |government = Federal presidential constitutional republic |language = English Filipino |type = Austronesian * Malayo-Polynesian ** Philippine *** Central Philippine **** Tagalog |capital = Manilaball |affiliation = ASEANball NPTOball WDUball |religion = Christianityball * Catholicismball |friends = Baliball Chinaball Dzongkha Thunder Dragon Empireball Greater Armeniaball Kashmirball Kingdom of Thai-Laoball Koreaball New Indonesian Orderball Polynesiaball Republic of Pauloball Rohingya Kingdomball Russian SFRball SDR NepalRawr Sonoran Republicball Tibetan Empireball United Malaysian Confederationball USACball Uttarakhandi Kingdomball |enemies = Japanese Empireball RAFPball |predecessor = Old Philippinesball Spratlyball |intospace = Yes |bork = Peace Peace, Capitalism Capitalism |food = Balut, salpicao, asado, chocolate, lechon, adobo, puto, sinigang, leche flan, bulalo |image = Philippinesball.png |caption = Peace or war? Capitalism or communism? |likes = NPTOball, WDUball, Peace, capitalism |hates = War , communism |status = Alive|personality = Peaceful, friendly |notes = }} or Republic of the Philippinesball is a countryball located in Southeast Asia. He has his own visa policy. His current president is Leni Robredo. He can into space because of a satellite. As of April 19, 2019, he has a population of 107,513,000. Flag The new flag is based on the coat of arms. History Before 2019 * Old Philippine History After 2019 After the New Year Connections Collapse, the former vice president, Leni Robredo, is elected as the new president. Flag colors Relations Friends * USACball - He is a NPTOball member and my best friend because I am the most pro-American country. * Kingdom of Thai-Laoball - Another NPTOball member. Rama XI and Leni Robredo like each other. I do not require a visa to visit him. * Rohingya Kingdomball and United Malaysian Confederationball - More NPTOball members and major allies. I do not require a visa to visit them. * Chinaball, Koreaball, New Indonesian Orderball, Polynesiaball, and Sonoran Republicball - More NPTOball members. * Baliball, Dzongkha Thunder Dragon Empireball, Republic of Pauloball, Russian SFRball, SDR NepalRawr, and Uttarakhandi Kingdomball - More major non-NPTO allies. * Tibetan Empireball - Though I require a visa to visit him, he does not require a visa to visit me because he is a WDUball member. * Greater Armeniaball and Kashmirball - WDUball members. Enemies * Japanese Empireball - WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU??? FIRST, YOU FOUGHT ME DURING WW2. BUT, YOU APOLOGIZED. BUT THEN, YOU BECAME AN EMPIRE AGAIN. SECOND, WHY DO YOU HATE NPTOBALL??? HE DID NOTHING TO YOU. YOU WILL BE ANSCHLUSSED BY NPTOBALL!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! * RAFPball - REMOVE COMMUNISM!!! CAPITALISM STRONK!!! Though we have similar categories. Gallery Images Feel free to add images. USE THE FLAG COLORS! Philippines map.png Philippines map (Asia).png Philippinesball and Kingdom of Thai-Laoball.png Philippinesball as a cowboy.png Philippinesball black and white.png Philippinesball vs RAFPball.png Comics Feel free to add comics. USE THE FLAG COLORS! See also *RAFPball *Visa policy of Philippinesball }} Category:Countryballs Category:Christian Category:Catholic Category:Filipino Speaking Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Asia Category:Austronesian Category:Can into space Category:Characters Category:Federal Category:Presidential Category:Constitutional Category:Republic Category:Red Blue Yellow White Category:North Pacific Category:NPTO members Category:Philippinesball Category:Capitalist Category:Can into monies Category:Southeast Asia Category:Communist Removers Category:Malayo-Polynesian Category:Philippine Category:Central Philippine Category:Tagalog Category:Asian Category:Terrorist Removers Category:WDU members Category:Pacific Category:Archipelago